


Amnesia

by OrangePatrick



Series: Old Stuff From Tumblr (Unrelated) [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Amnesia, M/M, Post-TDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set post-TDC, in paradise, with a slight change to the events of notorious page 250 (which is explained; just read the thing); also implications of pre-TDC newtmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> this work will remain unfinished 5ever. use your imagination to finish it, I guess?

Thomas swore he’d never tell Minho what he’d done to Newt.

The way that, even after all that pleading, all that threatening, Thomas couldn’t bring himself to put his best friend–his… whatever they were; they didn’t label it–out of his Crank misery. He’d failed Newt’s last wishes, going so far as to directly ignore them–he’d simply knocked the boy out with the butt of the gun before running back to the van.

Now, three weeks into exploring this new Paradise, they’re finding more groups. Leftover supplies. Like this place was WICKED’s ultimate goal, the endgame. Food. Water. Shelter. The other groups are definitely smaller, but they exist, and that’s what Thomas is out doing now–looking for more.

A branch cracks to his left, and Thomas swivels around, only to come face-to-face with the beautiful blond he thought he’d never see again. “Newt?”

The boy blinks, then frowns. “What did you just call me?”

Thomas’s heart breaks. “Newt. Your name.”

“Do I know you?” Newt asks, cautious, guarded.

“It’s me.” His voice definitely does not crack, not at all. “It’s Tommy.”

Something flickers across Newt’s face, but the expression is hard to decipher. Thomas decides to pretend it’s recognition. “I have no idea who the bloody hell you are. What are you doing out here?”

His broken heart rips itself into more pieces. “Looking for more survivors. You?”

“Survivors? Of what?”

“Do you–do you have any memories, whatsoever?” Thomas asks, confused.

Newt’s hand is trembling where it holds a makeshift knife when he whispers, “Why do you know me?”

Thomas’s voice becomes robotic, going on autopilot, unable to believe what was happening. “Just–just come with me. I’ll take you back to our camp. They’ll explain everything there.”

Newt decides to trust him. Thomas counts that as another blessing of this new world.

Minho sees them first. Sees Thomas first, really, and then sees Newt trailing behind–Newt, who he’d last seen yelling and surrounded by Cranks. Who was a Crank himself. Thomas jogs over and the first words out of his mouth are “He doesn’t remember anything. Didn’t even recognize his own name.”

“Shuck. Shucking shuck shuck.”

“Minho–” Once again, Thomas’s voice definitely does not crack, okay? “What are we gonna do?” Then, more to himself, he whispers, “What am _I_ gonna do?”

Minho ignores him, opting to yell, “Hey, shuckface, get over here!”

Newt looks up and frowns, but finishes closing the distance between himself and the other boys. “I take it you knew me too, then?”

Minho whistles. “You really don’t remember anything, huh? Not even my pretty face?” When he gets no response, he sighs and starts talking seriously. “In short, the world has gone to hell and this is basically the only growing place left, probably. There’s this disease–y’know what, I’ll let Jorge give you the full history stuff if you want. My name is Minho, this here is Thomas, and you’re Newt. We were best friends back in the Maze.”

“The… Maze…?” Newt says slowly, cocking his head to the side. “The Maze… Yeah, the Maze. I think… I think I remember that. I remember walls.” He closes his eyes, winces at the struggling memories. “I…”

“Hey,” Thomas says softly, placing a hand on his bicep. “Don’t think too hard. Let’s get you some food, and then you can rest a while. You look tired. This is all new. It’ll take a while.” It’s like their roles are totally reversed now. It makes the brunet ache inside.

Minho watches them sadly as they walk away. The slintheads took long enough to stop toeing around each other in the Maze; now the agony is gonna start all over again, except probably ten times worse. He’s not looking forward to it.


End file.
